virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Islander Staff
Islander staff are islanders who have opted to work for Rachel on Venus Island while they live there. There are a number of different islander staff positions available, although all of them are rarely ever vacant for long. Although islanders living on the island are encouraged to help out in maintaining and keeping the island running from day to day, islander staff members take on especial responsibility for doing so. The other prominent difference between regular islanders and islander staff is the salary. While regular islanders receive a complimentary $130 at the end of every month as a thank-you from Rachel for sticking around and helping out, islander staff members have a salary to look forward to. The exact salary depends on the position and the amount of hours worked, but on average a yearly salary is somewhere within the region of $90,000. General Islander Staff General islander staff are required to conduct maintenance and essential duties around the island such as cleaning, servicing equipment, and maintaining the natural beauty of the island. They also, although unofficially, serve as the people to ask for help if Rachel is otherwise occupied. General islander staff are paid $26 per hour of work. Madeleine.png|Current: Madeleine (06/15 - 07/18, 11/19 - present)|link=Madeleine MacDonald Mackenzie.png|Current: Mackenzie (06/15 - present)|link=Mackenzie MacDonald Helen.png|Current: Helen (11/16 - present)|link=Helen Fisher Taylor.png|Ex: Taylor (06/15 - 11/16, 07/18 - 11/19)|link=Taylor Campbell Sports Islander Staff Sports islander staff have two distinct responsibilities: the first is to monitor and supervise the sports centre and island gym, and the second is to monitor and supervise other islanders on the beach and at the pool. Sports islander staff are paid $22 per hour of work. Harriet.png|Current: Harriet (06/15 - present)|link=Harriet Lowell Lucy.png|Current: Lucy (06/15 - present)|link=Lucy Li Culinary Islander Staff Culinary islander staff are in charge of cooking food for other islanders in the occasion that others do not wish to cook for themselves. As well as this, their responsibilities cover Adonis Restaurant as a whole, including washing up and wiping down tables. Culinary islander staff are on duty in one-hour slots - 6AM to 7AM for breakfast, 12AM to 1PM for lunch, and 6PM to 7PM for dinner. "Overtime" can occur, where they must stay and cook for little while after the end of their slot, but this is often not the case. Culinary islander staff are paid $24 per hour of work. Nicole.png|Current: Nicole (07/17 - present)|link=Nicole Matsumoto Lisa.png|Current: Lisa (07/17 - present)|link=Lisa Shaw Kelly.png|Ex: Kelly (06/15 - 07/17)|link=Kelly Hopkins Kourtney.png|Ex: Kourtney (06/15 - 07/17)|link=Kourtney Edmunds Bar Islander Staff Bar islander staff is a position added in August of 2018 as part of the rejuvenation and review of Adonis Restaurant brought on by newcomers Nicole and Lisa. Duties include serving alcohol to islanders, ensuring that underage islanders do not drink said alcohol, and providing refreshments and drinks for parties and special occasions. Bar islander staff are paid $20 per hour of work. Paige.png|Current: Paige (08/17 - present)|link=Paige Young Island Lifeguard A lifeguard position existed between June 2015 and September 2017, with self-explanatory duties. The position was merged into the duties of sports islander staff after the departure of the island lifeguard, Stephanie, in September 2017. Stephanie.png|Ex: Stephanie (06/15 - 09/17)|link=Stephanie Lewis Trivia *When Taylor stepped down as a general islander staff member in November of 2016, she did so with the intention of letting someone else have a go. She also asked Rachel if she could be the "backup" or "substitute" for the position, to which Rachel agreed; nowadays, Taylor is immediately installed into the position if the position becomes temporarily vacant. This is not the case if someone steps down voluntarily, however, in order to allow others to apply for the position if they wish to. *Kelly and Kourtney ended up stepping down as culinary islander staff at the same time; upon Kelly informing Kourtney that she wanted to step down to let others have a go, Kourtney stated that she had been thinking of doing the same thing to focus on her writing instead. As a result, both stepped down at the same time, prompting newcomers Nicole and Lisa to take their place and bring a significant refresh to Adonis Restaurant. *Stephanie was the only islander to hold the island lifeguard position before it was merged with the duties of sports islander staff after Stephanie's departure. Category:Characters